Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!
is an upcoming Dragon Ball animated film that will premier at the "Jump Super Anime Tour" in November 2008. It is the first animated Dragon Ball feature in twelve years, following the tenth anniversary film Saikyō e no Michi (The Path to Power in Funimation dub), not including the One Piece/Dragon Ball crossover interactive features Kyūtai Panic Adventure and Kyūtai Panic Adventure Returns! in 2003 and 2004. Synopsis It has been two years since Majin Buu was defeated and Satan has become a hero for defeating him. However, Videl remembers the truth of those events, and seems to be embarrassed about her father. A gigantic hotel is being built in Satan’s honor. Upon completion, Satan decides to throw a party for Goku and the others who fought with him. Meanwhile, Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten have been making their living growing radishes. Videl soon arrives and asks Gohan to bring his family to the party. At first Goku doesn’t want to go, but he changes his mind once he hears there will be rare foods there. Roshi, Android 18, Krillin, etc, take off for the hotel and give Goku’s family a lift. Piccolo descides to not ride along, but rather flies after them on his own. The group from Capsule Corp. arrives at the hotel first, and when Vegeta and Goku see each other, they begin to fight. Goku realizes the party is starting, and heads off to the assembly hall. Apart from Goku’s family, Vegeta’s family, and Kame-sennin’s group, the crowd includes Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin, Yajirobe, Yamcha, Oolong, Ox king, Kaio-sama, Bubbles, Gregory, Kai-shin, and Elder Kai. Despite the fact that there’s supposed to be no media coverage of the party, members of the press appear and ask Satan questions about Buu’s defeat. While the “Z Senshi” are eating, two Saiya-jin style spaceships land on Earth. Piccolo and Gohan are the first to notice, then No. 18, and eventually everyone stops eating and the atmosphere becomes tense. A sharp-eyed Saiya-jin and a small alien emerge from the two spaceships. Using his scouter to detect higher battle powers, the Saiya-jin soon arrives at the party. Upon seeing Vegeta, the Saiya-jin calls him “big brother”. The “Z Senshi” are all shocked by this sudden event. The Saiya-jin introduces himself as Table, along with his wife, Grey. Vegeta says that Table had been sent off to a remote planet because he had no talent for battle. Table begs our heroes to defeat Abo and Kado, who have ravished his planet and pursued him to Earth. Goku says that if they’re strong, he’ll fight them, and Gohan wants to help as well. Goten and Trunks think it sounds interesting, Krillin and Yamcha say they want to try as well, and eventually even Kame-sennin wants to fight. Table measures their battle powers with his scouter, and says that they’ll be of no help since their battle powers are so low. Vegeta scolds Table for relying on his scouter, and as an example, Goku begins to gather ki. The battle power reading on the scouter steadily increases. It soon breaks as Goku goes Super Saiya-jin and then Super Saiya-jin 2, and Table is amazed by Goku’s power. Goku thinks it will be unfair to if everybody fights the weaker guys, and suggests they select a single representative to fight. Goku teleports Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Kame-sennin, Videl, Chi Chi, Bulma, Table, and Grey to Mount Paozu (this whole time, Satan, Fat Buu, Kai-shin, and Elder Kai have been ignoring Table and just go on drinking). Goku suggests that they each draw a radish, and the person who draws the longest radish will be the representative. Goten draws out a very long radish, and it seems he will be the one to fight. This makes Vegeta jealous, and he tells Trunks to pull out an even bigger radish. Pressured by Vegeta, Trunks pulls out a very thin but incredibly long radish, and becomes the representative. Meanwhile, two other spaceships land on Earth, containing Abo and Kado. Pursuing Table, they arrive at Satan Hotel, and a panic erupts. Goku and the others soon return, and things clam down. It turns out Abo and Kado are remnants of Freeza’s army, who have taken control of Freeza’s planets now that he is gone. Vegeta also knows of them, and says that they were supposed to rival the Ginyu Squad. Table says that the two have become much stronger, and that not even Freeza could beat them now. Goku loses his enthusiasm when he hears that they’re “only” at Freeza’s level, and decides that it’s alright for Trunks to fight them. With some difficulty, he gets Vegeta’s permission to let Goten fight as well. At first Abo and Kado underestimate their child opponents, and they get clobbered and knocked into some boulders. They decide to get serious, and they each split into three people. Trunks and Goten are completely unable to counterattack now that Abo and Kado have become six people. Vegeta advices them to sense their ki and locate the real Abo and Kado, but they can’t. Gohan offers to help, but they turn him down. They settle on having Gohan merely tell them where the real Abo and Kado are. With Gohan’s accurate advice, Goten and Trunks drive Abo and Kado to the wall. Cornered, Abo and Kado merge to become even stronger, forming merged Aka. Put on the defensive by Aka’s attacks, Goten and Trunks use their secret weapon, Fusion. However, since it’s been so long since they’ve used it, they fail and become fat Gotenks. They eventually succeed on their second try, and Gotenks overwhelms Aka, using Yamcha’s Rouga Fuu-Fuu Ken, Tenshinhan’s Haikyuuken, and to finish him off they use Satan’s “Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch”, going Super Saiya-jin the moment they punch Aka. Aka crashes into a lake and it looks like the fight is over, but… Aka rises out of the lake and is enraged. He lets out a giant energy wave, firing it from both hands and his mouth. It hits Gotenks and causes the Satan Hotel to collapse. Aka then starts shooting energy bullets, damaging each part of the hotel one after the other (this technique is called the “Wahaha no Ha/Wahaha Wave”). In order to protect his friends, Piccolo deflects each energy bullet with a Makankosappo. Krillin uses a Kienzan to save No. 18 and Marron as they’re about to be crushed by rubble. Yamcha protects Bulma from the falling rubble by using the Sokidan, Yajirobe saves some people by slicing rubble in half, and Kame-sennin also protects a beautiful woman from the rubble. Goku and Vegeta decide to finish off Aka. They argue over which one of them should defeat him, when Goku points and asks “What’s that?!”, causing Vegeta to look away. With Vegeta distracted, Goku takes off towards Aka, while Vegeta objects that that was dirty trick by Goku. Aka fires a Super Wahaha no Ha and Goku counters with a Kamehameha, then nails Aka with a punch with all his heart and soul behind it. Aka is finally defeated and the battle is over. Videl tells her father that having his hotel smashed was a punishment from God, but brightens his spirits by saying she’ll help rebuild it. Goku also encourages him, saying that it can be rebuilt, and the party starts again amid the hotel rubble. As the party continues, Goku eats Vegeta’s sushi, who eats Goku’s Char Siu in return. Angry, the two finally turn Super Saiya-jin and begin fighting, as everyone else watches in amazement. Characters Table is Vegeta's younger brother, who was stationed on a remote planet due to his lack of battle prowess. He arrives on Earth, along with his wife Grey, to request Vegeta's help in defeating Abo and Kado. Abo , along with Kado, are former members of Freeza's organization. Since Freeza's defeat, they have taken control of some of Freeza's former planets, including Table's. They pursue Table to Earth, but unexpectedly encounter our heroes. The two face off against Trunks and Goten, but are no match for the younger duo, forcing them to merge into Aka. Kado , as with with Abo, is a former member of Freeza's organization. See Abo for more information. Aka is the merging of Abo and Kado, who is formed to keep up with Trunks and Goten. Unfortunately, Trunks and Goten decide to fuse, forming Gotenks. Gotenks overwhelms Aka, until he unleashes a Wahaha no Ha. Goku soon jumps in and finishes off Aka with a punch. Notes Table's name is a pun on "Vegetable", and Abo and Kado are a pun on "Avocado".